


Rainbow Drinker

by Amaguri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaguri/pseuds/Amaguri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow drinkers need to be fed. And that's what moirails are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Drinker

It would be a long time until the meteor collided with another dream bubble. The kids and trolls spent most of their time researching and investigating the game, getting ready to use knowledge as their main weapon. While they did occasionally indulge in some silly antics proper of their age, the ambient was always ominous and dark. They knew they faced many threats and dangers, even without taking Jack Noir into account.

Trolls are destructive and violent by nature. The kids learned that early in their chat sessions, and meeting them in person had only reinforced that knowledge.

A year had passed on their rock, and with Gamzee nowhere to be seen, Karkat had to find another salvation from his self-loathing. Not that he felt like he needed it. But Kanaya had worried about him, and a moirallegiance soon blossomed, perhaps out of "motherly instinct", if trolls could have such a thing. Their relationship was mutual and healthy – more so for Karkat, who never got much help out of his pale status with Gamzee. Kanaya helped him during his outbursts of self-hate, and he...

Well, moirallegiances are based on keeping the other safe, but also on keeping the others safe. Karkat proved to be of little danger for anybody but himself, however, the same could not be said for the jade-blood. Rainbow drinkers are known to be dangerous, even if they were once thought to be only a myth, and the last thing they needed right then was another killing spree.

And what calmed rainbow drinkers? Keeping them satiated, of course.

So Karkat had taken it upon himself to provide his new moirail with blood. It was a good deal, really, because he loathed his blood above anything else, and that was a way of getting rid of it, although not permanently.

But he found it increasingly hard to keep her fed, and it was not because of health matters.

"Karkat, I've been Looking For You Everywhere." the troll vampire sighed as she found him in his room, hiding underneath his desk. "I Do Not Mean To Be A Bother, But I am Starving."

"OH, YEAH, I FORGOT, SORRY." It was a shitty excuse.

"Is This A Bad Moment?"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT. COME HERE."

He sat on a small armchair (that had cost way too much gist in his opinion), and took off his turtleneck. That way, it was easier for Kanaya, and there were no stains to take care of later.

She sat on one of the arms of the seat, crossing her legs across his, shifting to find a comfortable position. Once accommodated, she leaned towards her moirail, holding on to his shoulder with one hand to keep balance, and placed her lips on his neck.

Karkat could feel her tongue running through his skin, testing the pressure, searching for the right spot to bite on. Shivers ran down his spine. She found the place and kissed it softly, as she always did to reassure him, to remind him that nothing bad was going to happen. His breath hitched at the touch, but she gave no sign of noticing.

Her fangs finally sank on his body, and Karkat could have sworn this time was different from the last, but his mind was not able to think correctly, focusing only on his self-control and–

A throaty moan escaped his mouth, shocking both of them, although she did not stop her ritual. He internally cursed himself for it, assuming he had lost his new moirail with that pathetic expression of arousal. But she kept feeding, sucking and licking each and every drop of the candy-red blood, the color that Karkat hated so much. At this point, nearly all restraint had left him... he panted heavily and occasional gasps left his lips, but both of them knew it had nothing to do with the pain. She hummed as she drank, sending soft vibrations through his body that made him want to moan again, but he held back.

Once she was done feeding, Kanaya stood up and licked her lips. The texture reminded her of the fact that she was wearing lipstick, and she noticed a stain of green where she had bitten.

"See You Later." she chanted with a smile as she closed the door and left, leaving Karkat with a good deal of problems – both physical and internal – to solve.


End file.
